Mew Assassins
by MewHarukoxLovesxZelda
Summary: I suck at summarys so just please read? Arigato! ;3 ICHIGOxKISH Alittle PAIxLETTUCE and cute cute kid love PUDDINGxTARUTO  ...burn in hell Aoyama... :  RATED T FOR LANGUAGE, VIOLENCE, AND KISSES ;3
1. Chapter 1

_**M**__**EW**__**H**__**ARUKO' S COMPUTER HAD A VIRUS ON IT SO SHE COULDN'T UPDATE! SHE SAYS 'GOMENASAI!'. **__**S**__**HE IS CATCHING UP ON HER OTHER STORYS BUT SINCE IT'S 4:30 IN THE MORNING SHE NEEDS REST. THE OTHER STORYS WILL BE UPDATED LATER TODAY. **__**SHE ALSO DOES NOT OWN Tokyo Mew Mew OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. **__**...BURN IN HELL AOYAMA...**_

_**MEW ASSASSINS!**_

_**By: MewHaruko**_

A neon-pink haired girl leaned against the wall of a street alley, hid in the shadows. She had on a tight black T-Shirt, Extra tight black pants, Dark Green knee-high boots, and a brown belt that hung over her waist carrying a knife and two guns. On the rear of her pants was a logo, it said _Ich-igo_. She also had two black cat ears poking out of her head and a black cat tail with a pink bell bow attatched near the tip. Her eyes were narrowed through her small red-tinted glasses.

_CRACK!_

A loud footstep came from the entrance of the alley. Ichigo slowly took off her glasses, revealing her dark red eyes, and stuffed them in another pocket of her belt. She slipped on her black leather, finger-less gloves. She grabbed both her guns and spun them loudly with her finger before gripping onto them. _Chik Chik..._

She stepped out from her hiding spot and smirked, showing a cat fang. The blonde man in blue shorts, as expected, stood in the alley, a few feet away from Ichigo, holding a blue sword. "Ha...so you came, Blue Knight."

He clutched onto his sword. "Indeed I did, Ichigo. You've been bad, you must be punished..."

Ichigo raised her guns, smirking more as her tail swished, excitedly. "You've been good. So, you must be rewarded...with death as your prize.", She mocked.

_3...2...1...LET'S GO!_

"DIE, BLUE KNIGHT!" Ichigo ran at him, shooting her silver gun. Two bullets hit him in his shoulder. He grunted in pain but soon ignored it. _Time to take action!_

He slashed at her head but she ducked and swept her leg under him, knocking him to the ground. His sword clattered away from him.

Ichigo stepped on his ingured shoulder, making him yell out in pain.

"Shame...our battle didn't last as long as expected. I like playing with you but it's all gonna stop here." She stepped on his shoulder harder and lowered her gun to point at the back of his head.

"Ichigo! Don't you remember? Our first date! You changed...into _this_ afterwards. STOP! YOU DON'T WANNA DO THIS! Argh..!"

Ichigo smiled, "Don't try your pity on me! Anyways...I couldn't be less interested in you, _'Romeo'_. This _is_ my assigned mission. Now, here's your last memory, Blue Knight." _Chik!_

"Huh...?" She pressed the trigger again but nothing came out. "Shit!"

The Blue Knight made his escape with his sword. Ichigo huffed, closing her eyes and putting her hand on her hip. "Damn...the coward got away again! ...How am I gonna explain this to Ryou?" She put her guns away, slipped off her gloves, and put the red- tinted glasses over eyes.

"Damn...!" Ichigo held up her fist and closed her eyes think of their hide-out, which was a club (**Club Mew Mew**). "TELEPORT!" She vanished from the alley and appeared in front of 9 disapointed faces. She laughed nervously and rubbed the back of her neck.

"I-chi-gooo!". The blonde boss growled. "Explain why your simple mission failed!"

Ichigo sighed, "You did a horriable job loading my guns before I left. I swear he would have died but, Ryou..there was only one bullet in each gun."

"Whatever.." He walked off with her other boss, Keiichiro Akasaka.

Ichigo frowned and snapped her fingers, instantly changing into her work uniform as a waitress. She wore a sparkling pink dress that only came below her butt. It's been four years since she changed into a assassin. Her and her teammates main objective is to take control of the Earth. Ryou made them team up with some aliens that also want to take control of the Earth.

Ichigo growled as she felt arms wrap around her from behind, pulling her back. "Oi...Koneko-chan..."

"Kish...!"

She turned around in his arms then he suddenly tightened his grip. "K-Kish! I swear I will kill you if you don't let go!"

The green-haired alien smirked, "Only if I get a kiss.."

"Heh...in your dreams!"

Kish winked, "Always!"

She sighed, knowing he wouldn't let go unless he got that kiss. Ichigo slowly reached her face close to his and kissed him. She pulled back quickly and Kish let her go. "Ugh...You're such a tease!" She winked playfully. "Of course that's partly why I like you!"

Kish grinned wide then turned around to go to his room.

_Why don't the aliens work? ...So unfair..._

She turned around and someone was right in front of her. He had brown hair and very tan skin. "Ichigo."

She gasped.

_**MewHaruko: Meow..well. Is that good? I had this idea for only a short while.**_

_**Kish: REVIEW!**_

_**MewHaruko: -Glomps Kish and Kisses- ;3**_


	2. Star

**Haruko: I do not own TMM but I do own the idea for this Fan Fiction :3! Assassin's Creed and DMC inspired me! I've been playing video games the most recently...**

**The red-tinted glasses are from Trigun ^w^**

"Ichigo."

Ichigo gasped. The guy in front of her with black hair and brown eyes. "MASAYA. What are you doing here? Right after I almost killed you..._really_?"

He turned furious and transformed into the Blue Knight in front of everyone. Ichigo gasped and ran away to the basement door. Right before she reached it the Blue Knight jumped in front of her, blocking the door. She was fed up with him and pressed the button on her pendant. A grey-pink light surrounded her. She touched her toes and ran her fingers up her body and over her head. She opened her now-red eyes and smirked through the light, showing a white fang. She bent downward and her battle clothes appeared, along with her tail popping out. She ran her fingers across her waist and her belt was strapped around her waist, with her guns missing from the pockets of it. She threw her hands into the air and her fingerless gloves appeared onto her hands.

After her tranformation she jumped onto the wall and hissed at the customers.

"Get out or you will be hurt!" Everyone ran out, cautiously. Ichigo jumped off the wall and grabbed her sides, "NO! DAMN YOU RYOU! He still has my guns. I guess...this means, I'll have to use my other weapon."

She closed her eyes and muttered something under her breath and raised her hands. A huge sword appeared. Ichigo opened her eyes. "Ahhh~! I haven't summond you in a while, Star!" She said happily to the sword.

"I thought you forgot about me, you lazy as-", the sword was rudely interupted by the Blue Knight.

"ENOUGH! DON'T IGNORE ME!", Blue Knight ran and swung his sword at Ichigo but she dodged by hopping in the air. She smirked, "Getting slow, are we?"

"Shut UP!" He jumped up and swung at her. Again she dodged by dropping to the floor. Blue Knight's sword came down and Ichigo raised her sword making a _cling_ sound when the two swords met. Ichigo grunted on the force coming to her arms. She put more pressure and flung Blue Knight across the room. He broke the wall and fell to his knees. Ichigo walked towards him, smirking. "Soooo pathetic.."

Ichigo grabbed his chin and forced him to look up. "I beat you again. Now, nothing can stop me from killing you. She let go of his face and kicked his side, making him fall. He grunted.

Ichigo laughed while she stabbed him in the stomach.

The sound of a door creaking made Ichigo's head turn. Kisshu stuck his head out his door. Ichigo laughed awkwardly.

Dot Dot Dot

_Creeeeeak_

He shut the door.

Ichigo sighed and looked down at the Blue Knight. "Hm?" He changed into Masaya.

Masaya growled, "Ichigo, you killed my Blue Knight self! N-Now I can't stop you or the others..." He ran out with tears stinging his eyes.

Ichigo turned and muttered, "Sissy." Ryou was standing in front of her. He smiled, "Good job, kiddo! Oh, here's your guns back." His blue eyes shifted to the sword in Ichigo's hand. "Hello, Star. You can change to your human...err I mean vampire self, now. I got some blood for you in the basement." Ichigo set the sword down and it transformed to a girl with long black hair and red eyes. She was wearing a school-girl uniform. She got up from her crouching postion and hugged Ryou, "I missed you, Ryou-kuuuuun! Now, show me some blood! I'm starving 'cause _someone_" She looked at Ichigo ", didn't awaken my in a year!"

Ichigo rubbed the back of her neck and walked over to Kisshu's room. She opened the door and gasped.

**Haruko: CLIFFY!**

**Kish: -_- I HATE YOU!**

**Haruko: Um...why?**

**Kish: WORK ON THE OTHER STORY SO I CAN KICK MASAYA'S ASS!**

**Haruko: YEAH YEAH! Calm down, that's next!**


End file.
